The present invention generally relates to construction elements for erecting structures, and also to methods of erecting structures with the use of construction elements. Construction elements for erecting structures are conventionally flat elements, which are assembled at a site of construction for erecting a structure. Such flat constructions elements cannot be too wide because their transportation with the use of conventional transportation means is not possible. It is therefore necessary to use the construction elements with reduced width to allow their transportation, or to produce wide construction elements at the construction site. It is therefore believed that it would be advisable to improve existing construction elements and methods for erection of structures with their use.